Muted Love
by orangelover16
Summary: A story about two people who are destined for each other but don't know it......... TentenxNeji


A/N: Tenten and Neji are both sixteen in this fic

A/N: Tenten and Neji are both sixteen in this fic. So, basically, Tenten has a huge crush on Neji, and vise versa, but neither of them know the other likes them. They both thought they were destined to a life without each other. You have to read to find out the rest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did, Sakura would be in love with Naruto instead of Sasuke. (No offense to those SasuSaku fans out there)

Tenten's POV

One day I was out training with my teammate, Lee, when Naruto came running up to them. He was panting like a dog in the middle of summer. "What's the matter, Naruto-san?" I asked.

"Well, first I challenged Neji to a battle, and when he refused I got so mad I started cursed at him because I just couldn't stop myself. Then, Neji got real mad and punched me in the nose, see?" And sure enough there was a mark from a hard punch in the nose. "I swear, he takes every chance he can to hit me…" Naruto said, going on to state how he 'bravely fought, but lost' and then ran away.

But I wasn't listening. Ever since Naruto had mentioned Neji's name, I had gone off in my own little world. _Oh, those pupil less eyes, they're so dreamy. _I remember thinking. What I hadn't noticed was both Naruto and Lee were staring at me.

"Hey, Tenten, did you hear anything that I just said? I mean you look a little out if it. Are you okay?" Naruto yelled as he put his hand up to my forehead. "She doesn't feel warm." He said, talking to Lee.

I looked around, confused. "Oh-u-um I just remembered something. I gotta go. Bye!" I said nervously as I hurriedly walked away. _I wonder if anyone is suspicious._ I pondered the thought in my head for a long while, until I came upon Neji training outside a dojo. There was an old man with him. I guessed that he was the dojo master. I wasn't really sure because I had never seen the dojo before.

Neji's POV

I saw Tenten staring at me with those big beautiful eyes. I turned to the dojo master and said in a serious tone, "That's enough for today. Thank you shishou." I was went to gather my things and when I came back, Tenten was gone. I wondered if she liked me the way I liked her. Then I shook the thought away as I began the long trudge home.

Many people liked me, but when I was mad no one wanted to be around me. Many guys have crushes, but I have one true love. _Tomorrow is valentines day. Should I get Tenten something? What if I get her something and she doesn't like me that way? What if she starts avoiding me because she doesn't know what to say? I really don't want that to happen._ I thought as I walked into my house, sat down and turned on the TV.

Tenten's POV

I ran back to my house and didn't stop to rest until I had gotten there. _Oh, no! He saw me! What am I going to do? I know! I'll go to the hot spring right outside Konoha so I can relax._ I gathered a spare change of clothing, my kunai pouch, and my bathing suit into a small bag. Then I headed down the road towards the spring.

When I got to the spring I saw Neji sitting beside the spring in his bathing suit, getting ready to get in. "O-oh, I-I didn't know that y-you were h-here. I-I'll just g-go and give y-you some time a-alone" I stammered.

"No. It's alright. I don't mind. We may be able to catch up on a few things like what we've done on our separate missions lately. We haven't talked in a long time." I became very stiff and nervous. Neji was right. We hadn't talked in what seemed like ages, but I didn't think a hot spring was the ideal place to catch up with each other. _I think I will stay, I mean, who knows when I'll be able to spend time with Neji-kun again, what with all the missions Tsunade-sama sends us on these days._

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked I. As soon as she said that I mentally hit myself and thought about how stupid I must have sounded. Neji just smiled and said "I have to tell you a secret." I was surprised that a guy like Neji would want to tell me a secret. We both leaned in and Neji got real close to me. Just when he was about to say something, I heard, "Tenten! Tenten! Wake up Tenten!"

It was just a dream. A lovely dream though. Too bad getting up for training had to ruin it all! I got up and dressed. Then, I ate breakfast and walked down to the training field. When I got there, I told her friends about my dream. They just laughed, saying Neji would never do that. Then they walked away. _I will cherish that dream forever, no matter what the others say!_

I gasped when I noticed that someone was walking towards me. It was Neji!...No wait, it couldn't have been!...But it was! "Hey, Tenten-sama." He said.

"H-Hey, Neji-kun." I blushed worried that he would make a comment about the way I implied we were very close.

Neji's POV

I didn't say anything when she called me kun; actually, I was happy. I just smiled and asked, "Would you like to be my training partner today, Tenten-_chan_?" It had taken a lot of courage for me to come ask the prettiest girl in the universe to be my partner for training. _What if she turns me down? What if she's mad I implied we are very close? I enunciated chan because she called me kun but… _

My thoughts were interrupted when Tenten said, "Sure, of course, Neji-kun!" She sounded excited that I had asked her to train with me.

I was shocked out of my wits. When I got over it, I said "Come on, let's get started." We walked out into the middle of the training field and began practicing our jutsu.

A Few Months Later

Normal POV 

Neji and Tenten came walking onto the training field holding hands. All of Tenten' friends were jealous because they had liked Neji too, but now he was hers. They all hated her. Neji's friends thought the same about Tenten. They had all liked her, but now she was his. She and Neji were inseparable. The walked home together, watched TV together, they did practically everything together. Without Neji, Tenten would be lost forever, in a sea of forbidden love. Without Tenten, Neji would be lost in a forest of forbidden dreams. They saved each others lives. All thanks to fate.

A/N: So that's what happens when you chase **YOUR** dreams!

Japanese Terms:

Shishou- master

kun- implies close friendship to someone equal to or below your stature

chan- little, cute, implies close friendship


End file.
